


that old sun comes up every morning (today it sees a new love)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Curse Breaking, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, John Deacon loves his friends, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Protective John Deacon, Telepathy, Witch Curses, but he is over them sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian and Roger disappear for a week and then show up in the kitchen of the flat like nothing has happened, John learns that apparently a lot has happened.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	that old sun comes up every morning (today it sees a new love)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I am caught up(ish) on drabbles finally!!
> 
> This was not how I expected this prompt to go, but you know what? I dig. and not angel or burlesque! Fun fun
> 
> Prompt: Two People are mindreaders

John figures Roger and Brian showing back up after _missing_ for a week, should be more climatic. Freddie finally passed out somewhere near 3 in the morning after being awake for the past four days. He assumed it was going to end up like all of those cold case files shows or that they were going to get a call from a hospital. People don’t just _vanish,_ Roger might but Brian would never be so spontaneous.

Except they’re both staring at him as he enters the kitchen as though _he_ is the one that shouldn’t be here.

“Good morning,” Brian lifts his teacup.

He _almost_ was going to say how relieved he is at them being back.

“What the hell?” He says instead.

Brian and Roger stare at each other. John steps further into the kitchen, he is hungry and now that his bandmates are back in the flat he has an appetite to eat. Something is off about them, but they aren’t bleeding to death.

“Where’s Fred?” Brian says after a moment.

John pulls out the carton of milk, “asleep. Finally. Where were _you?”_

Roger pulls a face, and John opens his mouth because his question isn’t unwarranted. John doesn’t care that he sounds like a nagging partner asking after a late night. His best friends have been missing _vanished_ for a week and now they aren’t and he is getting a headache already. Brian shakes his head.

He opens his mouth.

“Not you,” Brian waves his hand, “Roger.”

“Roger didn’t say anything!”

Roger chuckles. John shuts the refrigerator door louder than normal and slams the carton onto the counter, reaching for a glass. Brian is laughing now too.

“Did you get replaced by aliens?” John says, annoyed.

“Who are you talking to, darling? And why the racket?”

John curses himself because Freddie needed the rest, but he supposes its better for Freddie to figure out that the other two are back. He pulls two glasses out.

“Come in, and you’ll see,” John calls, mostly because he doesn’t want to be the only one blindsided at this moment.

Freddie appears in the doorway, “what are you – Brian? Roger?”

“Hullo,” Roger mock salutes.

Brian rolls his eyes and Roger turns and sticks out his tongue.

Freddie looks to John, who shrugs and offers a glass of milk. Freddie takes it but he doesn’t drink any of it. Roger rests his head on his hand and lets out a yawn.

“You aren’t going to believe us,” Roger says.

Brian nods, “it’s a bit unbelievable, but entirely Roger’s fault.”

Roger turns towards him and Brian raises his hands. John tilts his head and watches the… are they arguing? He would expect Roger to blow up and deny the statement.

“Brian didn’t help either.”

“What happened?” Freddie says patiently.

A long time ago, John remembered Freddie drunkenly complaining about how Brian and Roger operated on the same wavelength – so they argued for sport. It had been mostly true, Brian and Roger are compliments of each other often choosing to be contrary (and if John had to guess it was to keep the other’s attention because they’re certainly in denial about being in love with each other). Now, as he watches them – its different their stares almost seem like a full conversation.

In their own world. John shifts nervously and reminds himself that they made a space for him, they won’t kick him out of the band.

“Well, that’s the rub of it,” Brian says softly, “we don’t really know that what we think happened, is the truth.”

“It was a witch-y type. She cursed us.”

“She cursed Roger, I was collateral.”

“I didn’t know I was hitting on her girlfriend!”

They argue in silence again. John reaches over to pinch Freddie who yelps.

“What the hell was this for John?”

“Wanted to make sure this wasn’t a dream.”

“You pinch yourself,” Freddie hisses.

John quirks his lips up, “oh, is that how that goes.”

Roger and Brian break apart with Roger sulking. Brian sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Anyway, she cursed us because we needed to come to a mutual understanding,” Brian waves his hand, “basically made it so we live in each other’s brains. Share thoughts and dreams and all that.”

John pinches himself because Brian May – _Brian May_ who spent an entire day trying to disprove the bread landing butter side up myth with moldy bread – is talking about telepathy and curses like it’s a _thing_ that happens to people.

Roger perks up, “so we had a week to figure out how to break the curse – which turns out to be true love’s kiss. If we didn’t we had to stay in each other’s brain.”

Brian blushes suddenly and Roger looks at him softly. John gags at the same time he feels pure joy at the two of them _finally_ figuring out their feelings. But…

“Wait, you still have the telepathy thingy?”

Brian nods.

“You’re together now though? Are you not true loves with each other?” Freddie sets the glass of milk on the table.

He is grinning brightly and leaning on the table with eager eyes. Fairy tale romance is Freddie’s favorite thing in the world. John also sets his glass down to listen deeply.

“We don’t know,” Brian replies.

They’re holding hands now, Roger bringing Brian’s hand to his lips and kisses the promise finger.

“We holed up in a hotel for a week instead.”

“What?” “Why?”

Roger's smile grows wider, the tip of his tongue sticking between his teeth. Brian laughs and hides his face again, his cheeks bright red, but John is happy to see that Brian is unashamedly staring at Roger. Neither of them answers, but John supposes that they have the answer.

For some reason, they liked having that connection. John wonders if he’d ever love someone enough to want to share _everything_ with. He thinks briefly about Ronnie and how she had climbed on his back to stop him from leaving.

“It’s warm,” Brian says so quietly that they nearly miss it.

John doesn’t think they were meant to hear it. He is happy for them, truly, but he wonders how studio sessions are going to go now. Well, he shrugs and finally picks up his milk to drink it, if anyone could stand Brian’s _Brianness_ it would be Roger and Roger can only be tamed by Brian’s gentle nature.

“Good for you,” he says, and then a bit bitterly, “but you could have called and let us know you weren’t dead and dumped in the Thames.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
